


You Are My Rescue

by PaintedNerd



Series: 20 Day OTP Kiss Challenge [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Author can't tag., M/M, Monster of the Week, Near Death, Swimming?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 17:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3257822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintedNerd/pseuds/PaintedNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’ll be a piece of cake Der. I’m a master of negotiations!" Stiles had said. So Derek had been cautiously optimistic for once in his life. To simply say, it had gone tits up. Massively.</p>
<p>20 Day OTP Kiss Challenge - CPR</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are My Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Short, sweet and to the point, really.

‘Shit, shit, shit,’ was all that was playing on loop in Derek’s head. He jack-knifed in the water again, desperately searching for Stiles. The only thing that he could see was darkness, he could only feel the water between his fingers.

Their Monster of the Week was some form of water spirit who had taken to mauling teenagers who were what she deemed too near ‘her’ lake. After a grand total of six teenagers and a solid week of Lydia, Stiles and Derek doing insane amounts of research they found out what she was and how to make her leave. 

“It’ll be a piece of cake Der. I’m a master of negotiations! You can vouch how talented I am at using my mouth!” Stiles had laughed on their way over to the lake, much to the embarrassment of the rest of the pack in the car. So Derek had been cautiously optimistic for once in his life. To simply say, it had gone tits up. Massively. The water spirit hadn’t taken kindly to being told to leave and after a short fight which had led to the water spirit being injured, she had grabbed Stiles and dragged him into the lake. 

Derek popped up for air again, hearing Scott asking from nearby if he’d found him. Replying to Scott would have taken away valuable time that Stiles didn’t have. Derek’s heart was racing. The mere thought of losing Stiles destroyed him in every way. Without Stiles he ceased to be. Diving down again, his hand grazed flesh. Derek grabbed it. 

Swimming to the shore as fast as possible, keeping Stiles above the water Derek just prayed it wasn’t too late. Pressing his ear to Stiles mouth, he desperately sought out even a single breath. Upon not hearing one he began to desperately perform CPR. Tears were desperately falling from his eyes, and he vaguely registered Lydia calling 911 and Scott calling the rest of the pack. Derek breathed again into Stiles’ airways again, and as he pulled away Stiles coughed out a ton of lake water and inhaled deeply. 

“You’re OK Stiles, I’ve got you, I’m here,” Derek soothed cradling a still coughing Stiles to him. 

“Who are you talking to exactly sourwolf?” Stiles mumbled against Derek’s collarbone. 

Derek simply smiled, and kept trying to warm Stiles up until the ambulance got there.

**Author's Note:**

> For the 20 Day OTP Kiss Challenge:  
> http://iriarty.tumblr.com/post/43578137224/20-day-otp-kiss-challenge


End file.
